<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make a Wish by elpollodiablo, thedevilchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670425">Make a Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpollodiablo/pseuds/elpollodiablo'>elpollodiablo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken'>thedevilchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inappropriate Use of the Force, Incest, M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpollodiablo/pseuds/elpollodiablo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo makes a wish. The Force grants it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>X-Ship - The Crossover Relationship Exchange 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts">Fairleigh</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo knows he should have never asked for this, but the fact is he knows he did; he asked for it repeatedly and often. And he'd like to think he regrets that, but he has no way to tell for sure because he's not sure if his thoughts are all his own or not. He hasn't known for some time now. He hasn't known since he said, <i>all I want is to please you, grandfather</i>, and the Force took him at his word. </p><p>Starkiller makes the Death Star seem small by comparison, but Kylo is the only one there who's able to compare the two. No one else knows that the Death Star will be surpassed one day because Hosnian Prime is yet to burst into all its constituent parts across its entire system, taking the whole senate with it. Where he is now, Kylo knows even Alderaan still has all its pieces. Construction is still ongoing; he saw that from space as the station drew his Silencer in. </p><p>And there he was: Darth Vader. He'd wanted to meet him since the day he'd found out who he was, and what he was to his family. He'd wanted to meet him, and the Force had delivered him his wish. But standing there in the hangar so new that the flight deck was barely even scratched, looking at him, unease began to coil up in his stomach. His own helmet felt petty in comparison, like form over function in the crassest possible way. His whole outfit felt derivative in a way it really never had before. Maybe Starkiller was bigger and better than the Death Star, but Vader made Kylo feel very small indeed. </p><p>"Who are you?" Vader asked. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"My name is Kylo Ren," he replied. "I came to meet you, Lord Vader."</p><p>When he knelt, when he bowed his head like he would have to Snoke, Vader laughed. When Kylo's temper flared up hotly in response, Vader stopped laughing. When Kylo stood, he was sure Vader was looking straight at him from behind his mask. When Vader raised one hand and used the Force to take him by the throat, Kylo knew he had his full attention. </p><p>"Have you come to kill me?" Vader asked. </p><p>Kylo knew better than to claw at his throat. In theory, he knew precisely how to release himself, but in practice it didn't work. He'd always known when he met another being that was sensitive to the Force, if he just employed a little concentration; Vader, though, like his uncle Luke, required no effort. And in Vader, unlike his uncle Luke, he felt the Dark Side seething. He couldn't free himself. The toes of his boots scraped the deck. All he could do was shake his head to answer Vader's question. </p><p>"We'll see about that," Vader said, and he let go, and Kylo dropped, and he could breathe, except the following moments seemed to blur together: there were corridors and doorways, elevators, blasters, unfamiliar hands keeping him upright, the ripple of Vader's cape as he walked, until the fog began to clear again. He woke in Vader's quarters, sprawled on the floor. His helmet was gone. His lightsaber was in Vader's hands, turned on and glowing its usual ragged red in the darkened room. </p><p>"Are you Sith?" Vader asked, and he took a step closer. </p><p>Kylo pushed himself up onto his knees. He sat back on his heels. "No," he said. "I've never used that name." </p><p>"Are you his apprentice?" Vader asked, and he gave the glowing lightsaber an experimental swing. It hummed in the air, too close to Kylo by far. </p><p>"Whose?" Kylo replied. </p><p>"Sidious." </p><p>Kylo frowned. "No." </p><p>"But you've had training." </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"From whom?"</p><p>"An old Jedi."</p><p>"But you're not Jedi."</p><p>"No, I'm not." </p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"I told you why." </p><p>"I don't believe you." </p><p>"It's the truth." </p><p>Vader extinguished the lightsaber. "I'll know soon enough," he said. </p><p>He understood what was happening when Vader reached out one hand toward him, but struggling against it did no good. He felt Vader's presence in his mind. Hours later, or maybe it was minutes, maybe seconds, Vader's strength in the Force overwhelmed his defenses. In seconds or minutes or hours or maybe days, all his secrets came tumbling out like they weren't secrets at all. It took no teasing, no expert slicing as if his mind were just another mainframe; Vader just forced down the door.</p><p>But when he was inside, he didn't laugh. He went still. He went quiet, except for the harsh sound of his breath. Then the rest began. </p><p>Kylo knows he should have never asked for this. He'd thought he could finish what the Empire started and make his grandfather proud of him, but Vader feels no pride. What he feels is something else - something deep and hot and unexpected, possessive, like the blood they share means something Kylo can't quite understand. Kylo knows he's hidden him from Palpatine. Kylo knows he's Vader's dirty little secret. </p><p>Sometimes all Vader does is touch him, with the Force or with his metal hands; he grips Kylo's wrist as if it reminds him of the hand he lost, and then he sifts through Kylo's memories of Luke. He hasn't tried to find him. He's not sure what that means, if anything. </p><p>Sometimes, he makes Kylo touch himself and watches from across the room. Sometimes, he makes him kneel and rubs his lips with the metal tip of his half-metal prick until he pushes it inside his mouth right down to the warm, scarred skin there at the base. Sometimes he fucks him, slowly, on his hands and knees on the metal floor. Kylo wants it, he thinks. Vader wants it, he thinks. But he's not sure if either of them means it as punishment for him coming there or if it's something else. Vader's likely just trying to fuck away his future, but Kylo doesn't care. </p><p>He shouldn't have asked for this but he did. He shouldn't want this but he does. And he should regret it but that's complicated. He picked the wrong idol and he knows that now so if he ever goes back, he'll know exactly what to do. </p><p>But, for now, the panel at Vader's chest presses tight to Kylo's bare back. Vader's hands grip tight at Kylo's hips. Kylo's hole twitches tight around Vader's cock. </p><p>Maybe he can't make his grandfather proud, but he can definitely make him <i>something</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>